The Doom of the Day
by Witch of Frost
Summary: Send your OC'S! 20 Kids... One region. Welcome to 2501, where the world of Pokemon is in terror! All the regions have sunk. Except Kanto and half of Johto. Join the team, as they try to stop the evil Team Death, and embark own an awesome journey! As they learn about themselves,their surroundings,and their history and how to stop the threat. Doomsday... Begins... maybe!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's numbuh 8.8 here! And I am writing… MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! Anyways it's a Send you OC fic. So here's the basic plot,OC form and example of how to fill up the form. And a prologue! :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Plot:**_

_20 kids. 1 Region. It's 2501, and the world of pokemon is in terror! All regions have sunk, except the glorious Kanto and half Johto (as their connected) As Team Death, goes forward with their plan on total destruction of the pokemon world. It's up to these kids to stop them and make sure they don't sink the last region down. Can they do this? Or will they fail and die?_

_**OC form:**_

**Name:**

**Nickname: (optional)**

**Age: (13-18)**

**Birthday: (It's ok if they don't remember)**

**Where from?:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes and apperence:**

**Hobbies:**

**Crush: (hee-hee romance alert! )**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pokemon (Up to 5,please!)**

If you want your OC in my story, please put password in you form. The password is: Supersonic

* * *

**and here's a example** :

Name: Jinx Lillytopia

Nickname: Jinny

Age: (13-18) 14

Birthday: (It's ok if they don't remember) May ?

Where from?: Violet City,Johto

Personality: Here comes trouble! Jinx is your class clown! She's always smiling and laughing and telling jokes! She can be serious if the time calls, and she's super overprotective of her friends, even if it means risking her life.

Clothes and appearance: Jinx has long scruffy light blue hair that reaches her thighs, which she keeps in a tight braid. She has tan skin with scratches, and scabs from wild pokemon and tripping. She is quite slim and has a hourglass figure. She usually wears an, old aqua blue shirt with a horsea on it and a pair of cotton grey shorts, that reach her mid thigh.

Hobbies: Telling jokes, Messing with people, doing make-up, playing with her pokemon.

Crush: (hee-hee romance alert! ) Any of your OC males, may be chosen. I'll PM you if your okay with it. As with every other relationship with your OC. including their crushes bio, if they want a random OC as their crush.

Favorite food: Macaroni and cheese!

Favorite color: Neon Pink!

Pokemon (Up to 5,please!)

Arcanine- level 43

Male

Nickname: Burnz

Espeon- level 33

Female

Nickname: Rarity

Natu-level 22

Male

Nickname:Nate

Wailord-level 28

Male

Nickname: Big Blue

Skitty- Level 19

Female

Nickname: Kitz

* * *

**And here's a preview! **

**** The morning sun beat down, on my ashen face, like an silent alarm clock with a mute button. I pulled up my ripped in half, baby blanket. So I could get, the last few minutes of peace, in my stone hard bed. Yes, my bed is made of stone. I sat up with a thump. 'todays the day. "I'M GONNA SAVE THE WORLD!" I,Jinx Lillytopia thought or maybe not in my head. "Ginny,dear! Your talking to yourself again!" my mom, Autumn Lillytopia shrieked from across the hall. "umm... I'm up!" I yelled back. "THATS NOT WHAT, I MEANT!" my mom counterattacked back. I bounced back on my bed. Wincing at the slight shock, as my back landed on solid rock. I nodded, and got up. I pulled on my shirt, and shorts. and tied my mangy, old sneakers. I grabbed an old, salty smelling backpack, which I found on the beach. And put in: a jacket,my pokeballs with my pokemon in them. Except for Kitz, my skitty. I swinged one strap on my left shoulder, and bolted down the hall, and out the door. To the (remains) of the town hall. All that was left after the 1st war, when Sinnoh and Unova were sunk. When my neighborhood was bombed. We all lived, and evacuated and came back again. But... it wasn't the same... I grabbed a piece of old stale 'toast' from the joke of an buffet. And found my friends... "HEYYY, GUYS! WATSUP?" I pulled a funny face, to mask my true emotions, yup thats me! I just want my pals to be happy. Even though of all the war going on... I try to swallow a sigh, as my friends started to chat.

* * *

And yeah... thats it! PM ME YOUR OC'S! And your dreams of appearing in this fanfic will come true! BYE! ~8.8


	2. 2: The journey begins at breakfast

Yay! Second chapter! I'll still be accepting OC's, but they will come along later. I'm currently designing Team Deaths grunt uniforms. They look awesome! Might upload them on devientart! I'll post the link in the next chapter! So anyways... Read on my friends!

* * *

The morning sun beat down, on my ashen face, like an silent alarm clock with a mute button. I pulled up my ripped in half, baby blanket. So I could get, the last few minutes of peace, in my stone hard bed. Yes, my bed is made of stone. I sat up with a thump. 'todays the day. "I'M GONNA SAVE THE WORLD!"

I,Jinx Lillytopia thought or maybe not in my head. "Ginny,dear! Your talking to yourself again!" my mom, Autumn Lillytopia shrieked from across the hall. "umm... I'm up!" I yelled back. "THATS NOT WHAT, I MEANT!" my mom counterattacked back. I bounced back on my bed. Wincing at the slight shock, as my back landed on solid rock. I nodded, and got up. I pulled on my shirt, and shorts. and tied my mangy, old sneakers. I grabbed an old, salty smelling backpack, which I found on the beach. And put in: a jacket,my pokeballs with my pokemon in them.

Except for Kitz, my skitty. I swinged one strap on my left shoulder, and bolted down the hall, and out the door. To the (remains) of the town hall. All that was left after the 1st war, when Sinnoh and Unova were sunk. When half of Johto was bombed off as a warning, to surrender. We all lived, and evacuated and came back again. But... it wasn't the same... I grabbed a piece of old stale 'toast' from the joke of an buffet. And found my friends... "HEYYY, GUYS! WATSUP?" I pulled a funny face, to mask my true emotions, yup thats me! I just want my pals to be happy. Even though of all the war going on... I try to swallow a sigh, as my friends started to chat.

"Oh, hey Jinx!" Jason said as he waved. Jason was a really cool guy, he's really fun to hang around with.

"Jinny! Sit next to me!" Aura whined, as she patted the free space she made next to her, obviously she shoved Vanessa down a space. I grinned, as a shoved the bread in my mouth and started chewing with my mouth open.

"ew.. the people I hang out with…" Mara muttered under her breath. Jeez what a party-pooper, I stopped chewing and swallowed, shuddering as the starchy, stale peices slipped down my esophagus.

And I decided to say,

"So guys? This sounds really cliché, but lets go on a journey! Where we can learn about ourselves and each other.." I begged," PLEASE! I REALLY NEED TO GET OUT OF NEW BARK! PLEAASE!" I stopped, and looked around at all the faces.

Mara had one of her eyebrows raised, Victor looked excited, Xavier just looked normal, no expression. Aura looked as if she were thinking. Good… Vanessa look as if she were to explode, with YES!,Natsume looked kinda shocked. Ah well, let him sink it in, Jason was nodding, Desmond just shrugged, Michka was just smiling, Stephanie and Liv just looked at each other and shrugged. Kevin gave me a thumbs up.

I jumped! "So? Are we going?!" I almost shrieked, then I remembered we were in a public facility.

"Yes!" exclaimed everyone. Except, Mara she just shrugged, Xaiver just said "Ok…" Natsume shrugged like Mara. And Stephanie just stared into the distance. I took that as a yes.

"Ok! Meet me here in an hour, all packed and ready to rock and roll!" I cried out! The other people just stared at us. The old men were approving, mumbling to each other, 'what a nice group of kids..'

We all exicted, and headed to our houses and packed. I just walked up to my room, picked up my favorite grey hoodie and a couple fresh underwear and some toiletries, like toothbrush, toothpaste, and face towel. I packed them all in my backpack. Amazing, how many stuff in could fit… I pulled out all my pokeballs with pokemon in them. Geez, where should I put them? They'll be crushed in my bag…

Knock knock!

"Come in!" I yelled, while trying to stuff some books into my bag. It was my mom.

"Honey, I heard your leaving…" She sounded heartbroken.

"I'm sorry mom it's just I-" I tried to stammer, but she interrupted.

"Its fine sweetie, here's a present! It was mine when I was your age, and I want you to have it!" She presented an, dark green belt with clips for poke balls and a small pouch for medicines. I gaped, like old Jonny who lives next door, Magikarp.

"Th-THANK YOU MOMMY!" I cried out, as I gave her a final hug. I looked at her watch. 9:55 am. Shoot! I'm going to be late! I broke the hug, grabbed my bag. And almost bolted out the door, when I remembered. Kitz! I ran to my moms room, and I found her asleep on her bed. I picked her up, causing her to yowl "SKIITY!"

"Sorry, Kitz! Lets go!" With a final look at mom, I ran out the door, with Kitz around my neck, like a scarf. And sprinted to the Town Hall.

* * *

And end of second chapter! How was it? I know I need to improve... a lot. But oh well... Review! And next chapter coming out soon!

- 8.8


	3. Chapter 3: a traveling we shall go!

Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! Yay! Yay! If you sent me your OC's in the last chapter, don't worry they'll be coming soon. One by one. Okay? Anyways enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

"phew.." I panted as I ran through the open doors of the Town Hall. I brushed a hand to my belt to make sure that no pokeballs fell off. And none did! Yay! I skidded down the hallway an into the main room, where we eat breakfast,lunch and dinner. And for special occasions if were lucky, desert!

I looked around trying to find my group.

Yes, still a lot of people were there. Discussing stuff, and people who were waiting in line to get first dibs on lunch. And there they were! I ran towards them shouting, "HEY GUYS!"

"You're late! It's 10:05!" Mara shouted.

"Hey! I couldn't find ya guys, AND my mom was giving me trainer stuff!" I shouted back.

"Ok girls cool it! Now is everybody here?" Victor said calmly

"Here!" Aura waved.

"Here…" Xavier stated,

"HERE! I'm going to eat your souls!" Vanessa giggled, while everyone stared at her, with expressions saying, 'Really?'

"Here I am!" Michka exclaimed

"Here! Hurry up people! I actually want to go today!" Liv snapped.

"Here… And what my sister said." Stephanie said

"Here!" Kevin bellowed

"Here!" Jason hurriedly yelled.

"Here." Desmond said.

Mara sighed, and said. "Here. Now LETS GO!"

I pouted. "I never said here!"

"You just did." Mara stated sarcastically

"Ok! Then. So guys!" I said, while pulling out a map. It showed half of Johto and the Kanto reigion. "Where should we go first?"

"KANTO!" Xavier yelled. Evreyone stared at him, with shocked expressions, Xavier was the kind of guy who stays quiet. And when he does talk its usually mean things or words that describe is emotion.

"Ok! Since Xav feels so strongly about this… LETS GO!" I yelled. "But first… how should we get there? I mean either we take the trip to Mt. Silver and take the route from there, OR we could ride sea pokemon through the sea route over there" I said, while pointing out the window to the canal, that lead out to sea.

"hmmm… I say land route . We'll see more!" Liv exclaimed.

"No. I say sea route. It's quicker, and we don't have to walk much." Stephanie stated.

" LAND ROUTE!" Liv yelled

"Sea route. Jeez sis, don't get so worked up on it…" Stephanie calmly said, while stirring a cup, of watery tea, which by the way where did she get that?

"Ok…. Lets take a vote!" Jason exclaimed wanting to cool down, the girls as soon as possible. "Raise your hand now, for Sea."

Stephanie,Aura,Victor,Vannesa, and Natsume raised there hands.

"Ok, Now for " Jason said.

Jason, Me,Mara,Desmond,Xavier, Michka, and Kevin raised their hands.

"Okay! it is!" Jason exclaimed happily!

"URGHHH" Stephanie and Aura groaned as they slammed their heads on the table.

"Off we go!" I yelled, standing up while stretching. Evreyone got up and walked over to the entrance to Route 29. I raised my leg ever so slowly and touched the tip of my toe across the invisible line that begins into the route. And… "Woah…" I murmured. The tree's were dead, and the wild grass seemed shaved off. When everyone filed in. Same reactions were showed.

"Told you we should have token sea route." Stephanie muttered.

"Ok… Lets see how far we can make it before we get tired." Kevin said.

We walked, and walked, and walked for hours. When the sun was about to set, I said. "C'mon guys. Lets set up camp." Aura set her backpack down, and opened it and yanked out a 2 blue rolled up materials. She threw one at me, and one at Jason, who failed to catch it and landed with a wham! On his face. He picked in up, and started unrolling it. It turned out to be… A tent!

I set mine down and with the help of the metal sticks shaped it to a dome –shape tent. With a couple of rips, covered with patches. I zipped it open a went in. It was nice and cozy. The girls came in, and we set up. I was on the furthest side away from the entrance. Great...

I grabbed from my bag, my blanket and my most precious poke doll ever. It was a mudkip, his name was Bean. He might me worn, but he is beautiful. I unclipped my belt, and put it on the side wall facing me. "Goodnight guys!" I yelled loud enough so they boys tent could also hear.

"Night!" I heard a reply from them. I set my head down, on my backpack. Yup! Using it as a pillow! I snuggled Bean, closer to my chest. My eyes fluttered closed, and my dreams began…

* * *

_"Hello?" I yelled, hopefully someone will here me, "Hello!" I tried again. I was trapped in this scary, dark forest. There was fog covering the ground. And everything was silent. No people, No animals. Nothing. Just a soulless place._

_I notice something coming towards me. A person! A little girl! Wearing a black blazer, and skirt, with spikes on the cuffs, and basically everywhere… Except a logo embroidered on her lest chest. Which was , a large skull with a 'D' cracked right down the middle._

_"Oh! Thank goodness! Please help me out of here!" I cried out, happy to be saved. She continued walking towards me, not a sound coming from her lips. Once she was a few centimeters away. She giggled. And said soullessly " Nice to meet you. And good-bye!_

_She pressed the middle-button on her blazer, which made the spikes on her cuff grow 4 inches taller and much more sharp. With a neat drag to back, like she was going to punch me, she released, and aimed at my heart. The spikes dug into my skin, blood spurting everywhere. She took the cuff out, now drenched in blood. She giggled again and skipped off, leaving me to die…_

* * *

"Gah!" I said as I sat up, what a horrible dream. I glanced to my left, good. Everyone was still asleep. I took a swig, from my water bottle. And looked at me team. All of them too, were asleep. I gazed at them more, relaxing my thoughts. Kitz must have sensed me, or had a bad dream to. Because she woke up, I smiled softly and let her out.

"Skitty skit?" She meowed curiously.

"shhhh" I whispered.

I laid back down, shifting a bit, to get comfy again. Kitz padded up to me, and nuzzled my face. And ever so slowly crept into my arms. I hugged her softly, and fell asleep. Smiling.

* * *

Okay! DONE! YAY! Review please! And Kitz along with Bean shall snuggle all of you, with their awesomely soft fur, and cutesy personality...

Kitz: Cute? I am not cute! *see's tail* *tries to catch it*

Me: Aww... *Gets camara*

Kitz: Stop filming me, DAMMIT!

Me: Meany!

Kitz: I'm only nice to my trainer! Because she's nice!

Me: Whatever.

Okay... Next chapter coming soon! Hopefully. Because school is starting in 2 days for me! :(


End file.
